


goodbye pink sky

by cosmicsymphony



Category: Trying Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsymphony/pseuds/cosmicsymphony
Summary: There's just something about sunsets, John thought, that make Pigment look even lovelier than usual. Or perhaps they only emphasized what was already there. John Fulgure, once known as Majestic Agent 12, and Pigment—his Grey companion and partner-in-crime—had decided to end a very exhausting day by watching the sunset from their apartment’s rooftop. Pigment turned to look at him, and the last bits of sunlight encircled her head, as if crowning her. She looked radiant. Ethereal.





	goodbye pink sky

**Author's Note:**

> Immense gratitude to Emy Bitner for giving me permission to write this fic, which just so happens to be based off of one of her lovely drawings. This one's for you, Emy <3

_There's just something about sunsets_, John thought, _that make Pigment look even lovelier than usual._ Or perhaps they only emphasized what was already there. John Fulgure, once known as Majestic Agent 12, and Pigment—his Grey companion and partner-in-crime—had decided to end a very exhausting day by watching the sunset from their apartment’s rooftop. Pigment turned to look at him, and the last bits of sunlight encircled her head, as if crowning her. She looked radiant. Ethereal.

_“Your glasses are crooked.”_ John laughed.

“Are they? I suppose that explains why the world has been a little off today.”

_“May I fix them for you?”_

“Of course.”

John leaned over to put himself at eye-level with Pigment. She reached up and carefully re-adjusted his glasses, tickling his cheeks as she did so. Her hands lingered on his face for a moment, and John knew she was just as unsure of what she was going to do next as he was. She froze, the gears turning in her head, until she eventually lowered her hands and faced the sunset again. The sun itself had already slipped behind the horizon, but it had left the sky awash in brilliant colors in its wake: scarlets, oranges and pinks, all flowing into each other so seamlessly that you couldn’t tell where one color ended and another began.

"It's beautiful," John breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight before him. 

_"It is," _Pigment agreed. Their hands touched for a moment, and John's heart pounded at the intimacy of the brief physical contact.

"Sorry, I, er, didn't see your hand there," he babbled, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Damn him, and damn his cowardice.

A slight weight pressed on John's shoulder, and he turned to see the end of Pigment's scarf resting there. 

_"I like your eyes," _Pigment said simply. _"Have I ever mentioned that before?"_

John was stunned, and practically had to choke out his response. "No, I don't believe so." 

_"Well, now I have." _

It had happened. That had been her declaration, albeit in the roundabout way of her species. And it was all John needed to hear. 

"You've got lovely eyes yourself." John laid a hand on her own shoulder, and Pigment relaxed under the touch. She shifted closer to him, and together they watched the myriad of colors dance across the sky, bathing the city in a soft pink glow. 


End file.
